Project Ideas
This is a list of potential Vivian Video project ideas that require additional resources in order to be completed. If you want to be a part of any of the projects, or have a project idea, just let me know. The official Vivian Video email is vivian.video@gmail.com. The idea of having this page is credited to Alexander Eskin. Upcoming Projects These projects have all the requirements they need to be produced and are planned to be worked on in the future. *Crappy Repairmen 1 - A new show idea about repairmen that are just terrible at their job. Planned filming April 22, 2012. No planned release date. *Pink Lemonade 10 - No planned release date. *Exclusives 33 - No planned release date. *Brandov's Stick Figure Comic 4 - No planned release date. *Ghost Hunteringers 2 bloopers - No planned release date. *Ghost Hunteringers 3 bloopers - No planned release date. *Door to Door 2 bloopers - No planned release date. *Door to Door 3 - 80% done filming, No planned release date. *Zack Stick 1 bloopers - No planned release date. *Zack Stick 2 bloopers - No planned release date. *Room Mates 3 bloopers - No planned release date. *Room Mates 4 bloopers - No planned release date. *Mad Mad Reviewer 1 bloopers - No planned release date. *Pablo and Pedro 2 bloopers - No planned release date. *Like A Boss News bloopers - No planned release date. *60 Second Comics 129 - No planned release date. *Art section of vivianvideo.com - No planned release date. *Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 17 - No planned release date. *Let's Play Awesome: New Super Mario Bros. Wii Part 1 - No planned release date. *Let's Play Awesome: I Wanna Be The Guy Part 1 - No planned release date. *Let's Play Awesome: Sonic 1 Part 1 - No planned release date. *Let's Play Awesome: Sonic 2 Part 1 - No planned release date. Ongoing Projects These projects are currently underway. *Comics section of vivianvideo.com - 4/56 comic archives uploaded. 2 sort functions completed, 1 sort function under construction. Potential Projects These are projects are pretty much sure to be worked on, once all the requirements are met. If you're interested in helping with a project, click on them to learn more about them, and if you're sure, let me know at vivian.video@gmail.com. *21 Hours to Save the World - A feature length mock action comedy movie, starring agents of a fake government agency prone to antics. Needs actors, crew, equipment, and props. Potentially being filmed Summer 2012. *Crappy Repairmen 2 - The second episode of Crappy Repairmen. Needs actors, ideas. *Ghost Hunteringers 4 - The fourth episode of Ghost Hunteringers. Needs actors, ideas. *Zack Stick 3 - The third episode of Zack Stick. Needs ideas. *Mad Mad Reviewer 2 - The second episode of Mad Mad Reviewer. Needs ideas and props. Project Ideas These projects are not quite confirmed to happen, but are just ideas. If you like them or wish to contribute to them, again, email me at vivian.video@gmail.com. *High Beams - A feature length horror movie about a ghost truck that kills people. Needs actors, crew, and equipment. Potentially being filmed Summer 2012.